Wonders With Balls
by Neko-Shakaku
Summary: I was on my facebook one day I found a group. It said, 'Join If You Remember This Bad Boy'.You have to read to find out what I found.OC Shakaku in it.Rated K and HUMOR.Non-Yaoi


**Neko-Shakaku: I was on my facebook one day I found a group. It said, 'Join If You Remember This Bad Boy' I clicked on it and found a picture of A WONDERBALL! The little chocolate ball with candy and it comes with a sticker. And I was thinking, 'What if the Bleach Characters had the wonderball's?'. So...**

**I disown everything besides myself, Shakaku who will be in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shakaku, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toushirou, Ikakku, Yumichika, and Rangiku were in the World of the Living during the fall. There was hollows around, as Yamamoto said, but there wasn't. Toushirou and Shakaku would've been at their squads doing 'important' duties. It was the afternoon and everyone just came back from school, more or less, and they were on their way to Ichigo's house, which he owned, and lived with all the people who came on missions, sadly. Shakaku was really tired because girls kept on hugging her. She was 3 foot 5, and 8 years old. Yet... she HAD to go to a high school. Once at Ichigo's house, he got his mail, and went inside. There was also a package in with the mail. Everyone sat down and Ichigo opened the box.

"ALRIGHT! THEY CAME!",they all heard Ichigo yell happy-like, whichw as very... odd.

"What came?",asked Shakaku. Then she saw a little square box in Ichigo's hand."Is that a wonderball?"

"What is a wonderball?",asked Rukia, walking over with everyone else.

"Its a little chocolate orb with candy inside and it comes with a sticker. Like Disney!",Shakaku explained and looked at Ichigo."May I please have one Ichigo?"

"Yea. I bought like 2 dozen of them.",Ichigo said and handed Shakaku one."Come on guys, have one."

"I don't eat candy.",Toushirou said, as everyone was reaching for one. Shakaku was in the middle of eating hers and Ichigo walked over to Toushirou and waved one in front of his face.

"Come on Toushirou... I know you want one.",Ichigo said, teasing him with it.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki. And I do NOT want one.",said Toushirou. Shakaku stuck her sticker on herself.

"Oh my god!",squelled Rangiku."They are so good! Where'd you get them Ichigo?"

"I bought them off-line. They were discontinued and I found them again. My dad bought them ever since I was born.",Ichigo said."And to this day, they still exist. Yet they cost 10 bucks a piece."

"Expensive for candy.",Toushirou remarked.

"This isn't _just _candy Toushirou.",Ichigo started.

"Its heaven that melts on your mouth and then the clouds are the candy and then... a collection of childhood memories.",Shakaku said, drinking a glass of milk that she got herself. Then she yawned. "So tired..."

"We should all go to bed... it is getting pretty late.",Yumichika said, glancing at the clock which read '6:55'."Lets take showers and sleep."

Everyone then got ready to take a shower. Before Ichigo took his, he put the wonderballs on the bottom shelf in the bottom cabinet. Once doing so, he took his shower. Toushirou took his last when everyone else was asleep. He said he wasn't tired... but that was lie. After he was sure everyone was asleep, and he had taken his shower, he went to the cabinet, bent down, and opened a wonderball.**(Wow... he must really want one xD)** Shakaku heard someone and went down to see. There, she peeked, and saw Toushirou, nomming a wonderball.

"Captain Hitsugaya?",questioned Shakaku. Toushirou jumped and hid the ball. Shakaku smiled."If you wanted a wonderball, you could've said so."

"Shakaku, I am a captain, not a child.",Toushirou said."But these are good."

"Yet expensive.",Shakaku said and got one. She closed the cabinet."Lets go watch television while eating at maybe we can get some sleep."

Toushirou smiled a little and they both went onto the couch. Shakaku was on the left and Toushirou on the right. Toushirou turned the television on and they watched 'Full House'. As they finished eating, and the episode was over, they were fast asleep. Ichigo had came downstairs from hearing the television and saw the two kids, sleeping on the couch. Ichigo chuckled and covered them. He turned of the television and then noticed... they had chcolate around their mouths. Ichigo smirked, grabbed a rag, and wiped it off.

"Crazy kids. Taking the wonderballs.",Ichigo chuckled and left them to lock the cabinet.**(Noooo I was going to take one! T_T)**Ichigo looked at the two and went back to bed.

-Morning-

"Good morning everyone!",yelled Rukia, rubbing an eye. Ichigo was busy making breakfast. Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Renji were all at the table."Where's Shakaku and captain Hitsugaya?"

"Right here...",yawned Shakaku, coming in with Toushirou, who looked very tired."Sorry if we got up a little late. We stayed up last night watching 'Full House'..."

"And thats not all...",Ichigo said, serving everyone. He ruffled Toushriou's and Shakaku's hair."I caught them."

"Doing?",asked Renji, starting to eat.

"Oh, guess why the cabinets locked.",Ichigo said, pointing to it."Those two got into the wonderballs last night and ate one... I saw the chocolate and the empty boxes."

"Hey, can't blame us.",Shakaku said, starting to eat."I couldn't stop eating them."

"Ha.",said Ikkaku. Toushirou had pink on his cheeks."Who knew Captain Hitsuagya actually liked candy..."

"Shut up Madareme.",Toushirou said, going dark red.

And thats what would happen if the BLEACH characters had wonderball's.

* * *

**Neko-Shakaku: I don't know if that was good or not but it was a first. Oh wonderball's are good. If you guys think this was good, or you remember that delicious treat, please review. THANKS FOR READING! Plus... wonderballs are expensive now. They are rare to find!!!!**


End file.
